


shut up, murdock

by basillo



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, first time for them and also me writing porn, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basillo/pseuds/basillo
Summary: Matt and Jessica don't manage to get to a bed.





	shut up, murdock

There'd been… _Something_ going on between Matt and Jessica.

Something.

There was the part where Matt somehow, mysteriously, always had her favorite sub with him when he knew they were going to meet up. It didn't help (or did?) that Matt _never_ ate at Subway.

Sometimes, when their cases collided and they met up at one or the other’s apartment, he'd have her favorite pizza (the cheapest that was right around her apartment) which tended to be suspicious at his apartment, which was a way's away from hers, and was also suspicious when he brought thai, for himself, from a food joint that was also not near the pizzeria.

There was also the part where Jessica had gotten shot, no big deal, a few weeks ago. Jessica had seen Matt get shot _at_ many times, by then, even seen him get shot twice. She hadn't realized he'd been shot at first, both times, because he literally soldiered on like nothing was wrong and acted like it was only a scratch when, the second time, he was _literally_ bleeding out.

But back to Jessica getting shot.

Not even, really. A _graze_ at best. Still ruined her jacket, though.

Matt noticed right away, because of course he did, he ran over to her assailant, punched him through a wall (granted, it was a cheap wall) and then proceeded to nearly kill him.

Nearly.

He was still alive, but in a coma.

Matt didn't exactly seem remorseful about it.

Jessica couldn't tell if Matt's reaction was directly related to _her_ or if that was just how he reacted to people in general getting shot.

She decided not to dwell too hard on it.

Kind of like how she tried her best to not dwell too hard on other things. Like how, when they were walking side by side, their arms brushed against each others. Which was unnecessary. And Jessica didn't do that with people like Malcolm. And Matt didn't do that with Nelson or Page.

Technically, he was blind and _did_ need help, sometimes, and being guided was one of the few times that he would actually admit it. But also, Jessica and Matt stood close enough that she didn't need to guide him.

So.

There was that.

There was also the part where Jessica was standing in Matt's apartment. And they were supposed to be working on a case. And they were not.

They were sitting too close to be friends.

And Matt’s lips were _right there_.

And he was leaning in.

And–

Okay, Jessica was standing up and facing the wall, away from Matt, which hadn't been part of the plan. For Matt, and for Jessica's fantasy that she definitely hadn't been having.

“Jessica?”

He sounded a little befuddled. That made sense.

“What.”

Matt didn't answer for a moment. “You… You wanna come back here?”

Well, yeah.

“No.”

She could feel Matt judging her. He said, “Are you sure?”

Right, human lie detector.

Jessica stood still for a few seconds than she felt was polite. She conceded, “No.”

“I didn't…” Matt trailed off. “I didn't read you wrong, did I?”

 _Don't fuck this up_.

“No.” Jessica told him.

_Say more, you idiot._

She could tear her hair out. She threw her arms out instead.

“I like you.” _God_ , were they in preschool? “I'm just. Uh…”

“Nervous?” Matt supplied.

“Yeah. But… I do. Like you, I mean. I like you.”

She spun on her heels to face Matt, who had a dopey grin on his face. _Great._ She rolled her eyes, dramatically, hoping he'd figure it out. “Don't get all gooey on me, Murdock.”

He chuckled lightly. “You like me but suddenly, I'm _Murdock_ again?”

“Yeah, shut up or I'll call you Murdick instead.” Jessica shot back, stepping towards him.

Evidently, Matt had chosen to ignore her fiery tone, because he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled, like a fucking golden retriever or something. _Gooey_.

“For the record,” he told her, “I like you too. But I think you already knew that.”

Okay. Yeah. Cool. _Feelings_. Instead of saying something sweet or romantic or poetic back to him, Jessica said: “What did I say about you shutting up?”

He grinned, his whole face lighting up. What a fucking sunshine. Disgusting.

(She loved it.)

(... Uh, _liked_ it.)

(Oops.)

“Make me.” he growled at her, his voice far too rumbly to match the flowery, stupid smile on his face.

“Don't use your Daredevil voice on me.” Jessica instructed.

“Why not?” Matt asked, pitching his voice even lower as he ran a hand through her hair. The sound was almost comical.

And since Jessica didn't have a smart response to that question, she stuck her tongue down his throat. In less than a second, he went from a happy sunflowery altar boy to the type of guy that good parents warn their kids about.

She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer, underestimating her strength and effectively toppling them to the floor.

“Forget that happened.” she told him as he laughed at her. His chest was pressed against hers and she could feel every vibration.

“Whatever you say, _Jones_.” Matt teased.

“Don't mock me, asshole.” she replied, rolling them over and switching their positions. She straddled his waist. “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

His fingers trailed up her side. “You know how I feel about guns.”

“I do.” she replied. She probably should have thought of something more clever.

Jessica grabbed him through his suit pants and he hissed. In retaliation, Matt snaked a hand around her neck, brought her down and– _God_ , his _mouth, Jesus fucking Christ._

 _Sorry Matt,_ Jessica thought to herself, _Blasphemy._

Wait, no. Jesus _fuck,_  what was this boy doing to her?

She felt his hands exploring her body; her thighs, her arms, her breasts. Her breaths came shakier, in a good way.

Jessica trailed her hands through his hair. Not for the first time. Just the first time while he had his hands up her tank top and caressing her nipples.

She wasn’t sure he was aware of it, but when she lazily played with his hair on the couch, in chairs, in the car and, now, on the floor, he _purred_. Lightly, sometimes loudly, and every single time she had her hands in his hair.

His calloused fingers popped the button of her jeans and slipped under her underwear. But because Matt was a dick, he didn't bother to go anywhere Jessica wanted him to go and he instead slid his hands around her waist, like they were slow dancing.

If they were slow dancing, there was definitely no room for Jesus in between them.

“Hurry up, Murdock.” Jessica said impatiently, because she was very impatient. She was literally _dripping_ and he was taking his time. And probably on purpose. Asshole.

“Nah.” was his very smart response. She groaned, and only a little bit because of pleasure.

She tightened her fingers in his hair and he winced. “That hurts, a little bit.”

Jessica let go and placed her hands on the floor. “Shit. Sorry.”

“No, no.” he said. He grabbed her hand and placed it back into the thick of his messy hair. “Feels good. Just lightly.”

She flexed and wiggled her fingers. “I can do that.”

He grinned at her and snuck his fingers right– _ugh_ . Yeah. _That_ was where she wanted them. Jessica was panting, then.

She dotted kisses along his neck, probably a little more teeth than necessary. He didn't really seem to mind, though, judging by the sounds he was making. His hips were squirming and his fingers’ rhythm was slowing.

Jessica lifted her head and flipped her hair out of the way, staring at him. “Shit, Matt, how sensitive _are_ you?”

He went red. “Uh, very.”

She grabbed his crotch, tighter than she had last time. The sound he made was– uh, it was _very_ enjoyable _._ Sent shivers down Jessica’s spine, like Matt’s moan was playing her bones like a xylophone.

She rubbed her hand up and down, shaping her hand along the now prominent outline of his dick.

His fingers had completely given up, slipping out of her jeans. She found that she didn't mind. His flushed face was enough for her– at the moment.

His eyes were rolling into the back of his head, lips only parting to make soft moans and groans. And a repeat of her name, _Jess,_ in a breathy, Daredevilish tone, over and over again like a prayer.

“You gonna come in your pants, Murdock?” she asked him, rubbing faster. No, slower. _Take your time, Jessica Jones._ She dipped her hips against his thigh. He may be a puddle of _need_ and _want_ , but he could still be useful.

“N-no.” he denied.

“Really? You look pretty strung out there. Your face is all blushy. And your lips are red. _So_ red. You keep biting them. Does that turn you on? Help with _this?_ ”

She leaned down to mouth against his cock, leaking through his pants as she continued grinding against his thigh. The friction wasn't quite enough for her, but the friction her hand was giving Matt seemed to be more than enough for him.

He was laying on his living room floor, fully dressed in his work clothes, falling to pieces.

“I think it does turn you on.”  Jessica told him lightly. “Is that why you go out as Daredevil?”

Even if Jessica had wanted Matt to answer, he was incapable of coherent thought, thanks to her. His tongue flicked out against his lips and, yup, that was hot.

“Sure, you save people.” Jessica said, in a faux annoyed tone. She tried not to let her arousal slip into her voice, tried not to make it sound more strained than necessary. Not that it mattered, since Matt could probably _smell_ the way she was feeling and with the way she was humping his leg, there was no mistaking it. Still, she had an image, a _character_ to uphold.

“Blah, blah, blah. You hit people. But you take a little bit of a beating too, don't you?”

Matt was trying his best to not buck up into her hand, but his best wasn't enough. He was close. He didn't have to say it. Even without the obvious evidence in Jessica's hands, Matt wore his feelings on his face like a heart on a sleeve.

“Do you get turned on, late at night?” she asked, leaning in close. He licked his lips. She licked hers. “Out, in the middle of your beloved city. Do you get so hard, you're leaking in the suit? Do you have a cup in that red or is Daredevil gonna get charged with public indecency? I wonder…”

Jessica let her mouth ghost over his mouth, hot breath over his as she let her next words sink into his skin. “If I punched you, real hard in the face. You wouldn't even flinch, would you? You'd fall to the floor, _moaning_ , and come all over yourself.”

Matt's beautiful red mouth stretched open in a gasp, hips jerking, then going very still. His face got even redder.

“Oh my god.” he said.

“Blasphemy.” Jessica reminded him, removing her hand from his damp trousers.

“Oh my _god_.” he repeated.

Jessica smirked and climbed off of him. “My turn. Don't you think?”

She tried not to think about how cute it was when he vigorously nodded yes.

“Couch.” she said, wiggling out of her jeans.

He picked her up like a princess.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Murdock?”

“If you were really complaining, I'd be unconscious and you'd be out the window, Jones.”

That was true, so Jessica didn't respond.

He gently put her down on the couch because he was a mean kisser, but a gentle lover. Apparently.

Matt hooked his fingers under the sides of her panties and slid them down.

“Get to it.” she instructed him.

He tsked. “So impatient.”

His fingers teased her thighs, twinkling higher and higher.

She jutted her chin out and squeezed her eyes shut. “Touch me already, Jesus Christ.”

She didn't get a finger. She got a lick.

Her eyes flew open and her entire body shivered.

“I want you to beg for it.” he told her.

“Never.” Jessica said, fully aware that she'd say yes in about five minutes.

He licked a stripe up her thigh. “Beg.”

She fisted the couch, not Matt's hair, because her hands were clenched so hard she was sure she wasn't far off from breaking the poor thing.

He gave a small teasing swipe of his tongue against her vagina.

“Fuck you, Matt.” Jessica said. She said it at least four more times, each time getting breathier and breathier, higher and higher.

She pushed her hips up and into his stupid, perfect face.

She huffed. Okay, it took her a minute.

“Matt. Matt, please, _please._ Make me come. Matt, oh Jesus. Oh _sweet Jesus._ ”

He buried his face into her crotch.

“A little to the right.” Jessica told him. “It's– it's perfect, just– _oh,_  just. Down. Matt, _ah,_  Matt, _Matt,_  you're perfect, oh god.”

Jessica could see only his furrowed brows, all intense concentration and passion. She imagined the look on his face, eyes squinted like how they looked when he was working hard on a case. Top up, his face would look like how it looked when he pulled all nighters at the office. But the bottom…

His mouth, his _tongue_ darting out, honing in on just the right places. His mouth was spectacular to look at and to kiss but to feel it like–

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.”_

To feel it like _that_ was something else.

She felt vibrations travelling against her pussy. Warm breath.

…

The bastard was _laughing_ at her. _Asshole._

“Just finish it, you fucking–”

Jessica interrupted herself by moaning. Loudly. Probably disturbing Matt's neighbours. Not that she cared.

She was too busy coming. _Hard_.

Matt lifted his head with a goofy smile on his face, totally content. And covered in come. Her come.

It was kind of hot.

Okay.

A _lot_ hot.

Matt slid down and sat against his couch. He wasn't looking at her– why would he?– but she could tell he had a smug smile on his face.

“You know,” Jessica said, “You're looking might confident for a guy that's got come in his pants and on his face.”

He turned to her. He looked _high._

“You're awfully aloof for someone that I just ate out.”

“I'm always aloof.” Jessica informed him. “It's my main personality trait.”

“That and _loud_.” he said, grinning stupidly.

“I am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

Matt scrambled over to her and suffocated her with an overly enthusiastic kiss.

“What was that for?” she asked, not minding in the slightest.

“Just shutting you up.” he said.

Jessica hummed, not bothering to move while Matt hovered over her.

“How long's your recovery period?” she asked him.

He went red. Again.

“Sorry, did you not understand?” she teased, “I meant, how long does it take for your dick to–”

“ _Loud_.”

Jessica shrugged. “Doesn't answer my question.”

Matt rolled his eyes. The blush did not simmer down. “Average.”

Jessica graced her hands over his belt. “Maybe a little faster than average?”

“I'm starting to question it.”

“Good.” Jessica said, pulling loose his belt. Probably could've unbuckled it first. She hoped it wasn't expensive.

He couldn't see it, but she hoped he could _feel_ the look she was giving him.

“I'm pretty sure I can think of more creative ways of shutting you up.”

“I'm pretty sure I'd be into that.”

“And this time, with all of our clothes off.”

“It _is_ kind of sticky.”

“Keep it to yourself.”

“S'your fault.”

Jessica grinned.

“Shut up, Murdock.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything nsfw before so I hope I did at least a little bit okay


End file.
